


Unbeatable

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Endometriosis, F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is suffering from her moon's bloodagain, but this time she has Hiccup to comfort her.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Discord Whump Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Unbeatable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: chronic pain

Astrid lay on her side curled up in a ball, a moan leaving her lips. She wished that this only happened to her once a month, like a normal person, but no. Two weeks. Every two weeks. She pressed her forehead into her pillow, moaned again, hands pressed to her lower abdomen. Pain clamped around her pelvis and hips, went downwards, straight through her core. She would be sleeping, but the pain was keeping her up. Stormfly had left, and she didn’t know where she’d gone. Perhaps for a flight on her own. It left Astrid feeling lonely though. She wished she had her dragon with her. 

It was the first day of her moon’s blood, and the first two days were always the worst. She’d talked to Gothi about this, many a time, but there wasn’t really anything that helped. Sometimes raspberry tea helped her cramps, but she was in too much pain to get up and make herself some. 

Astrid hated this, like she always hated being sick. Being sick was fighting her own body, and sometimes those were fights that she could win, but she could never win this. She just had to wait it out. And then she would suffer from it again. It made her want to cry out of frustration. 

Stormfly came back in through her door. Astrid smiled weakly when she saw her. There was a figure behind her that she couldn’t make out though, a human figure. 

Said human figure knocked on the side of the open door. “Astrid? Can I come in?”

“Oh, Hiccup.” She lowered her head back down. So Stormfly had gone to get her boyfriend. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks red, but she didn’t see that as a good reason to deny him. Hiccup would have to know about this at some point anyway. Now might as well be a good time to tell him. “Yeah, come in.”

Hiccup stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaving them in darkness. Stormfly gave a short blast at the fireplace, lighting the room and sending out waves of warmth. Astrid snuggled into her blankets as Hiccup went over to her bed.

“What’s wrong?” Hiccup asked. “Has to be something, or else Stormfly wouldn’t have come and gotten me.”

“Moon’s blood,” Astrid groaned as Hiccup sat on the bed beside her. His hand sought out hers, and she put one in his, her other still pressed over her swollen and hurting abdomen. “It… It always hurts really bad. She didn’t have to.”

“Always like this?” Hiccup asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Astrid nodded. “On the first day or two. It’s not something I can beat, Hiccup.” For the past six months it’d been coming every two weeks, and even when she wasn’t bleeding she was in pain. Some days were fine, the pain hardly even on her mind, but some days were bad, agony shooting up to her fingers and down to her toes. She disappeared on her bad days, just stayed in bed, didn’t let anyone know where she was, let them all think she was out on long patrols and scouting missions. It was better that way. She didn’t want her friends knowing about this, knowing that she was so  _ weak _ , that her  _ own body _ didn’t work right. 

Hiccup squeezed her hand. “You can beat anything, Astrid.”

Astrid painfully sat up, shook her head. “No, it’s not like that, Hiccup. I… I can’t.” Tears welled in her eyes. “It hurts. It hurts all the time and I don’t know what to do.”

Hiccup frowned, clearly not liking seeing her in distress. “Is there anything that helps the pain? Anything that I can do?”

“A massage would be nice,” Astrid answered. She laid down and rolled onto her stomach, then patted her lower back. “Right here.”

“You got it.”

Astrid hummed in contentment as Hiccup’s warm hands began working against her lower back. That felt really nice. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Astrid.”

There was some silence where all they heard was the fire crackling. Stormfly came over and rested her head on the other side of Astrid’s bed. Her breath was hot on her arms. 

“Tell me about it,” Hiccup said after some time. 

“It started when I was sixteen,” Astrid told him. “I mean, I’d gotten my moon’s blood before that, but the bad pain didn’t start till then. And the bleeding just got so  _ heavy _ .”

“Have you been to Gothi about it?”

“A million times,” Astrid responded. “She doesn’t really have any answers. She… she thinks I might not be able to have kids.”

Hiccup’s hands stopped for a moment. They’d talked about children before. It was a given that they needed children because Hiccup was going to be chief, but Astrid had never told him this before.

“We’ll get to it when we get to it,” he said after some time, going back to massaging her back. “Is there anything that helps the pain?”

“Raspberry tea, sometimes,” Astrid answered.

“I’ll go put a kettle on for you.” Hiccup stood up off the bed, began moving around, and Astrid just listened to him, wondering when he would be back. She’d really liked the touch of his hands. “You do have some of the tea, right?”

“Yeah.”

After a minute or so, Hiccup came back over, continued massaging her lower back. Guilt swam over Astrid.

“I hope this isn’t too much for you.” She felt like a burden now that he knew, now that he was doing things for her. That was one reason she hadn’t wanted him to know so soon. She didn’t want to feel like a burden on him. 

Hiccup snorted. “Please, don’t worry. It’s not. I mean, you deal with my leg, so I might as well deal with this.”

“Hmm…” Astrid supposed that Hiccup was right. She was there for him when his leg was bothering him, when he was having phantom pain. It was only fair that he be there for her when she was having these issues. 

“I was thinking of flying back to Berk soon,” Astrid said. “To talk to Gothi again.”

“How come?”

“My moon’s blood has been coming every two weeks,” Astrid told him. “And I’m so damn sick of it.”

“You have every right to be. Want me to come with you?”

“Nah. You’re needed here.”

“Yeah, but if my girlfriend needs me…”

“I’ll be fine, Hiccup.”

In a minute or so, the kettle began whistling. Hiccup stood to get it, and Astrid worked on the painstaking ordeal of sitting up. Hiccup must have found the tea on his own, because he came back over with two steaming mugs of it.

“I thought I might as well try it,” Hiccup explained when Astrid gave him a questioning look. “Tea is best drunk in company, I think.”

Astrid nodded and smiled, took a sip of hers. She was glad she liked the flavor, that the tea didn’t always feel like medicine to her. 

Once both mugs were emptied, Hiccup took them and put them on the mantle. “Feeling better?” he asked, coming back over, hand going to rub at Astrid’s lower back. 

“A little,” Astrid answered. She put a hand to her lower abdomen. It was still swollen. She sighed in defeat. “It’s just… so hard,” she said. “It feels like this is unbeatable.”

“Even if it is,” Hiccup began, “you’ve got this.  _ We’ve  _ got this. Through your bad days and good.”

Astrid couldn’t help smiling at that. “Thank you.” Hiccup was right. Even if it was, she had Hiccup, and she could get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to pretend that Astrid has endometriosis. Of course, the Vikings wouldn't have called it that, nor would they have had a cure, because there's still no cure to this day. I suffer from it, so I just wanted some solidarity in having Astrid suffer from it too. If you have debilitating periods and extremely heavy bleeding, please go see a doctor, as those are common symptoms of endometriosis. The symptoms _are_ treatable.


End file.
